


Family Life

by lilolilyrae



Series: AU to Transformative [2]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010), Lucyverse - Fandom
Genre: Lverse, Multi, Queer Characters, Vickyverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-24 14:08:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16176650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilolilyrae/pseuds/lilolilyrae
Summary: Thanks to @MarySueVerse who commented on the first part of this series, thereby reminding me of its existence and inspiring me to write a part 2! Hope you like it, in case you read this :)PSA: don't drive like Steve. Please.Info about my OCs, in case you don't know them from any of my other works yet: Feli is a young teenage girl, Vicky is a bit of a crazy woman xD and also my fav character ever so I just started writing her into everything and not giving a fuck about constantly annoying people with my OCs . Yeah, sorry not sorry.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MarySueVerse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarySueVerse/gifts).



> Thanks to @MarySueVerse who commented on the first part of this series, thereby reminding me of its existence and inspiring me to write a part 2! Hope you like it, in case you read this :)
> 
>  
> 
> PSA: don't drive like Steve. Please.
> 
>  
> 
> Info about my OCs, in case you don't know them from any of my other works yet: Feli is a young teenage girl, Vicky is a bit of a crazy woman xD and also my fav character ever so I just started writing her into everything and not giving a fuck about constantly annoying people with my OCs . Yeah, sorry not sorry.

It's a Friday afternoon, and the team of Hawaii Five-0 has just wrapped up their latest case. 

"See you later, boss!" Kono calls out before throwing her bag over her shoulder and striding out, leaving only Steve and Danny in the office. 

Piling the paperwork together to be finished at a later date, Steve grabs his jacket and just wants to go tell Danny that he's done when his phone beeps.

He had a meeting with the governor in ten minutes. 

Steve groans.

 

"What's up, babe?"

Danny walks in to see Steve scowling at his phone. 

"Here" turning the offending item around, he shows Danny the message.

"Ugh, now, really? I promised Gracie we'd make it this time-"

"You go ahead, I can handle this."

"You sure? You might be able to handle guns and jumping off buildings- which, you're still not allowed to do that- but are you sure you can handle being civil to a superior??"

"Yes, I- don't shout at me Danno, I _am_ able to be civil with superiors- just go get Grace, okay? It will be fine."

And he really doesn't want Danny to have to disappoint Grace again, he'd already promised her to go to the beach and get shave ice together yesterday, and then there had been a twist in the case that meant they hadn't been done yet...

 

"Okay, but we won't be waiting for you to get the ice cream, so you better hurry, Steven!"

"You just told me to be civil, and now you want me to hurry? Which is it? Because I can't do both!" 

Danny rolls his eyes, gives him a quick kiss, turns around and fishes his phone out of his pocket to call Grace.

"Hey monkey,-" then the door closes behind him.

Steve sighs. He'd much rather be leaving with him.

 

The meeting ends up taking nearly an entire hour.

Compared to past occasions, it isn't even that bad, but for Steve- knowing that Grace and Danny are at the beach already- it feels like an eternity.

After finally getting everything done, saying a quick goodbye and getting out of there before anyone can decide otherwise, Steve hops into the truck and beelines for the beach. So what if maybe a few of the traffic lights were a dark yellow, he didn't drive over anyone, now did he?

 

At the beach, he waves at Kamekona in the food truck before looking around for Danny and Grace.

He doesn't see them immediately, but- doesn't he know that face over there? 

* * *

 

 

Feli and Vicky are sitting on a bench on the beach in front of the shave ice truck.

Well, Vicky is sitting, and typing away on her laptop, while Feli is standing next to her with her arms crossed, painting patterns into the sand with her toes.

"Come on, we've been here nearly an hour, I want to play something"

  
Vicky, not even looking up from the laptop, absent-mindedly takes the ball from beside her, throws it and says "Go fetch."

Feli rolls her eyes at her and stomps onto the pattern she had just drawn.

"You're no fun."

"Sorry kiddo you know there's a lot of stuff I'd rather do than this right now..."

"It _sucks_ that Cleo isn't here,"

"On so many levels..." Vicky mumbles.

"Now you have to do like everything!" 

"Not even my main complaint but yeah. Hey, wanna get some shave ice?"

"Can you even eat while typing?"

"Nah I thought just for yourself- uh damn!" something blinks on screen and Vicky starts typing faster.

"Can I get some money now, or are you too busy...?" Feli drawls. 

"Take a five from my back pocket..."

Felix takes the five. There's also a twenty in there though... 

"Oy!" Vicky snaps as Feli takes the second bill.

Feli sighs- and puts back the five.

"Heyyye!!!"

"Ughh!" How did she even notice that??

Feli changes the bills and stomps towards the truck.

 

 

* * *

 

It's the girl that had been physically assaulted by a douchebag at pride parade! 

Finding the guy had taken longer than expected, and with case after case giving them no freetime afterwards, he hadn't even gotten the chance to write Felicitas that allows well and the man was in prison now.

Steve wants to tell her now, but he remembers Feli being very insistent about her aunt not being called, and the woman sitting next to her is very likely to be just that...

Right as he thinks that, Feli starts walking to Kamekona's truck, so Steve takes the opportunity and goes to stand in line to truck behind her. After all, he hadn't gotten any ice yet, either.

 

* * *

 

 

"Hey! Uh, hello, Mr McGarrett!"

"Thought I told you to call me Steve" he smiles.

"Hey, as I see you here, I thought you might want to know: we finally caught the guy that gave you trouble! Turned out he was involved in quite a drug ring so he was a bit harder to catch, but oh a good catch it was!"

Feli looks delighted- and a bit too enthusiastic, really, wait is it okay to talk to someone who is both a civilian and a kid about stuff like that? Oh well.

"Did you shoot anybody?" Feli asks, bouncing on her toes.

Okay now that is definitely inappropriate, even Steve can tell.

"No! And even if, that wouldn't be a topic for a kid!"

"I'm a _teenager_!"

"Neither for a teenager."

Before Feli can further argue, Kamekona asks them what flavours they want.

"Oh, Five-0, anything going on?" he asks Steve. 

"No, no, not here on business. Danny and Grace are here somewhere too."

"Aah yes, I remember seeing them earlier, have never seen a little girl eat as much bubble-gum shave ice as her..." 

Steve laughs.

 

* * *

 

After getting their shave ice, Steve and Felix sit down on the table next to Vicky, facing the sea.

_Vicky hasn't even noticed that she's not come back... And hey, a girl talking to a man that by all means could be a stranger and a predator or whatever, Vicky should really-_

As Feli throws a dirty look to Vicky, and the woman looks up and lifts an unimpressed eyebrow at her angry expression before looking back down. 

Damit, now Feli can't even be properly angry at her. V probably googled Steve in-between her work or something to make sure he's okay, and Feli really shouldn't have expected anything else.

 

Steve notices Feli's angry look and asks:   
"You okay?"

It's obvious what he's really asking: 'That woman treat you right?' And despite still being a little mad at her aunt, Feli can't have anyone thinking something actually bad about her.

"Yeah, yeah, normally Vicky's more fun, and she doesn't work as much, and usually Cleo's there too... And V's definitely better than my mom who wasn't around like ever, I mean Vicky even went here today where the internet's way worse despite having a work thing to do, so..."

"Okay" Steve smiles. Probably relieved he doesn't have to go get them a social worker or whatever. 

 

"What's she works at?" he changes the topic.

Feli just shrugs. "It's complicated."

"Okay." 

Feli nods and eats some more of her shave ice.

"And cleo, she's a friend of yours?"

Feli shakes her head and wants to reply, but then she has to duck and save her ice at the same time, because a frisby comes flying way too close over her head.

A little girl comes running after it and shouts "Sorry!" as she comes past Feli. Well, the girl's probably just a few years younger, so if she doesn't want to be called a little girl herself she shouldn't be calling her one... 

A man comes up the beach after the girl, panting, obviously bested by his kid. Feli bites back a laugh. That's when she realises that he looks kind of familiar-

 

"Hey, Danno! Over here!" Steve calls out.

Right, that was the other cop guy from a few weeks ago...

The girl, having collected the frisby, comes running back to them.

"Uncle Steve!" she hugs him before jumping back and bouncing in nervous energy.

"Sorry, I didn't see you earlier- oh, hello, I really am sorry for almost hitting you with my frisbee" she tells Feli, looking honestly chagrined.

"It's okay" Feli assures her. "I didn't even spill my shave ice."

 

"Hey Steve, there you are!" Danny has reached them, and Steve jumps from the table and draws him into a hug.

"Sorry I took so long, the meeting was hell and then I ran into Feli here-"

"Oh, it's okay." Danny sits down on the bench, supporting himself with an elbow on the table. "You guys want to play with Gracie now? I warn you though, she can outrun us all!" 

Steve looks at Feli. "What do you think, want us to play? If it's okay with your aunt, of course."

"Please please please!" Grace chants immediately. 

Feli laughs. "Of course! I'll ask her."

She goes to talk to Vicky, who looks up for maybe a second, letting a calculating look pass over Danny, Steve and Grace, giving Steve a sharp nod, and turning back to hrt computer.

Grinning, Feli runs after Grace, who has already taken off, with the disc in hand.

 

* * *

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I did notice that this entire thing is very Steve centric xD idek

As they're playing, Steve's phone rings, and he motions for Danny and the girls to keep going as he steps aside to take the call.

Hopefully it's not another case....

 

It is the office, but not new case, just confirmation on a lead to one they had already passed on to the HPD. 

Steve calls them to pass on the information, then puts his phone down with a sigh. Sometimes it's annoying to always be on call, even for him. 

 

While he's standing there, Vicky- still sitting in the same spot in front of Kamekona's truck, slaps her laptop closed and just puts her head down in exhaustion, feigning sleep.

Steve has to smile. That looks very much like Danny when he's finished his paperwork. 

Then the woman turns her head around, searching the beach for Feli.

"Hey!" Steve calls over. "I'm Steve- Your niece is playing with my- uh, with the daughter of my partner over there"

Vicky spots them and grins.  
"Beating everyone at piggy in the middle?"

  
"Definitely" he laughs. "want to join?"

"Nah, you go ahead I'm beat. Gonna need some food first if I'm supposed to move faster than a sloth. I'm Victoria, by the way."

"Um, nice to meet you, you do that then...we'll bring Feli back here later?"  
Is this how normal parents act? Steve doesn't know.

With Grace, Danny is way too overprotective to have anyone else watch her while she's with them, plus he probably wants to spend every minute with her that he can get... And so far, he never witnessed how Danny acted with Grace's friends over, either.

And his childhood doesn't really classify as normal, either... Someone should give him a crashcourse here.

Vicky seems okay with it though, saying "Sure, see ya", so Steve jogs off towards Danny and the girls while Vicky walks towards the food truck.

 

* * *

 

 

As they come back from the beach, sweaty, covered in sand and laughing, Steve looks to the table where Vicky had sat to watch them earlier-

but she's not there anymore- instead, she's walking towards the parking lot.

 

He looks at Feli, to check whether the girl has noticed, and sees that she is looking in the direction Vicky is moving, but doesn't look distressed at all: she's beaming instead.

 

Then a motor bike comes to an abrupt halt in front of Vicky.

The driver slides down, pulling of the helmet, and- it's a woman, shaking her black hair out of her face, and then she's being pulled into a kiss by Victoria.

 

Feli grins. "That's Cleo!"

Well, looks like Feli's family life is gonna be less stressful for now, Steve thinks.

 

* * *

 

After making introductions, Miss Cleo Yamasaki insists on inviting everyone to dinner.

Looking at her fancy leather attire and golden wristwatch, Steve at the same time stops feeling bad about letting her pay, and starts worrying about what kind of fancy restaurant they might end up in, and whether they'll get anything edible there...

But Cleo takes them to an Italian place that, while being pretty upscale, definitely serve normal pizza.

While Vicky and Danny usher the girl to the bathroom to wash their sandy hands, Cleo puts down the menu she was looking at- or pretending to look at, more like- and openly looks at Steve.

"You shouldn't judge her" she tells him.

"What?"

"I know it's hard for law enforcement like you not to search for a problem everywhere, but you should know Victoria is trying her best at supporting Felicitous. It's hard for her, she never wanted to be a parent in the first place, but her sister won't take care of her own child properly and Vicky didn't want to give her away... So, don't judge."

 

While the woman doesn't actually give him the stink eye, Steve feels like her somehow elegant glare is very much her own substitute for that.

But Steve doesn't blame her. She's protective- and if anyone were to judge Danny on his parenting of Grace, he'd probably act very much the same.

"Uh, not a problem. From what I've seen, she's doing a great job! Um, but hey, if she or you both ever really don't have any time, and we, I mean me and Danny, happen to have time, she could come to my place? I mean-"

He shrugs, hoping once again that he isn't creepy right now or something. "Grace is over a lot on weekends too, the one next week for example, and the girls seem to get along great despite the age difference, so we could make a sort of test run, with everyone? If you want?"

"Sure- what do you think, Feli?" she asks the girl that has just come back to the table.

"Want to spend a weekend with Grace and her fathers?"

 

"Um-" Steve wants to tell her that he's not _actually_  Grace's dad...

But Feli is already shouting "Yes!" and promptly sitting down to hide as she's embarrassed by other restaurant visitors looking up to find the source of the shout.

And when Grace and Danny come back soon after, and the girl sits down between them, he doesn't want to clear up anything anymore. He wishes way too much for it to be true.

 

* * *

 

 

After they had eaten, Rachel shows up to collect Grace again.

Upon seeing her, Vicky opens her eyes comically wide:

"Ooh hey, I know you- I _like_ you!"

  
Rachel lifts an eyebrow. "Victoria." she says.

"Aren't you the one who suddenly brought information to curt changing the last custody case in our favour- and suspiciously at the right time?"

"I sure like digging up dirt!" 

  
"So that's what you were doing earlier?" Steve can't help asking. 

Vicky vehemently shakes her head.

"Noo that was _job_ , digging dirt oh douchebags is more of a hobby."

"We still don't know _what_  you do as a job" Steve notes.

Vicky pats his shoulder. 

"And you never will!"

Steve has to admit to himself- even if they'd be drug runners or something, he wouldn't ever want to take the girl away from her little family, so he's not all too concerned.

 

 

Cleo laughs and puts a hand on her back, steering her and Feli towards the parking lot- Steve had gladly noticed that Vicky has a minivan for herself and Feli instead of another bike.

 

"Was nice meeting you all, until next week!" Cleo says.

Grace hugs Feli tight and Danny has to practically untie them- the older girl looking a little embarrassed but nonetheless happy about Gracie's attention.

Then they make their ways home.

 

Danny of course has to hug Grace again and remind Rachel three times that it's his weekend next time. 

His ex-wife rolls her eyes but doesn't comment. Steve let's Danny fuzz, he knows how hard it is for him to see his little girl go every time.

 

Once Rachel's driving off, Steve stretches a hand out to Danny, pullsling the other man close to distract him from and bad thoughts.

"What do you say, leave the truck where it is and go to my place together?"

Danny grins. "Only if I'm driving my own damn car!"

Steve grins mischievously. "It'd be faster if I drive though..." 

"No, no, sir, if you're starting with that you can take your truck, or you know what I will let you drive but tomorrow I'll take the car without you and let you _walk_ to yours!"

Steve laughs. "Ow, Danno, you wound me!"

"Yeah, yeah, babe, now just come on but you're not taking the keys! Mine!"

 

Still bickering back and forth, they make their way to the camaro- and no matter who drives in the end, Steve thinks, as long as he has this, everything is right with the world.

 

* * *

 

> _The end._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for both posting late today and having lot of time holes in this, didn't have much time today because the train I was supposed to take didn't come and some other things happened and when I finally found one to get me home it was some regional one without wifi and stupid me had only saved the wip on here and couldn't access it... Oh well :s
> 
> Hope you still liked it!
> 
> Btw idk whether that'd be a problem sb could misunderstand: Grace and Feli are not into each other, Grace more like adopted her as an older sister :)


End file.
